


Minty Fresh As Fuck

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, if you can’t beat the toothpaste memes join them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: For once George is excited for filming day
Relationships: Jack Aitken/George Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Minty Fresh As Fuck

George hits the snooze button on his alarm and groans. It takes him a few seconds to remember what’s on his schedule for that day. It’s one of his least favorite part of pre-season if he was honest. It was filming day. Despite the amount of comments he gets at how good he is at posing and how photogenic he is George still isn’t a fan of the idea of trying to clamber into his car as gracefully as possible in front of cameras for vanity’s sake. The one thing that makes it a bit more better this year is currently still passed out curled up and drooling next to him. Jack. 

George was one of the first people to know that Jack was leaving Renault and moving to Williams. But it was more because Jack couldn’t keep a secret from him rather than him telling George. He spotted the familiar green Mini in the parking lot at the factory one day and true enough he spotted the owner of said green Mini smiling sheepishly at him when George walked into reception. “Did I leave something at home? Why are you here?” George asks once they’re alone in the elevator. “I’m here for a job interview.” Jack says. “Oh...Oh!” George exclaims when he figures out what Jack meant. “Well good luck on the job interview. Shall I go hide the other candidates to help out your chances?” George teases. “Thanks for the offer but I think I’m good.” Jack says with a wink before he exits the elevator.

Of course Jack didn’t need the luck because George has full confidence in his boyfriend that he’ll get the job anyways. And that’s the reason why Jack’s now there in Barcelona with him. George never dreamed of them being teammates mostly because he didn’t want to tempt faith or get his hopes up but now that they are it’s the best thing that could happen to them. George turns off his alarm once again and he knows that’s his queue to wake Jack up. George is an efficient man and he knows the quickest way to wakeup his boyfriend. He starts by pressing soft kisses on Jack’s neck earning him a groan followed by a soft sigh. He continues with the kisses while his fingers start stroking Jack’s bare abs and just teasing the waistband of his boxers. Jack eventually rolls over on his back and slowly blinks his eyes open. Works every time. 

“Morning sexy.” George greets him before pressing a soft kiss on Jack’s lips. “You’re too happy. Are we late for work?” Jack asks still half asleep. “Actually we have enough time to shower. Together.” That gets Jack to finally fully open his eyes and look more alert. “Oh do we?” Jack asks as he finally sits up. “Mhmm. We can get breakfast at the track.” George says as he pulls Jack put of bed and guides him towards the bathroom. “Okay, sounds like a good plan.” George manages to get them showered, dressed and at the track with plenty of time to have breakfast. Making his boyfriend very, very happy that morning is an added bonus. Being efficient can be sexy if he says so himself. 

Another thing that George is excited about that day is he’ll finally see Jack in his new team kit. Yes he’s seen him in the black button down team shirt but he’s yet to see Jack in his new fireproofs and race suit. Jack must have known he was looking forward to it because he was taking his sweet time getting changed into them. Jack made his rounds saying hi to the team in hospitality before going to the garage and saying hi to the guys prepping the car for the filming day. Then Jack got his photos taken in his more casual team wear before he came back to the motorhome. George was already dressed in his race suit when Jack came into his room holding his own fireproofs and race suit. “You ready pretty boy?” He winks at George as he’s taking off his shoes and starts getting ready to change. “Don’t make me sound like a pervert.” George wrinkles his nose but doesn’t take his eyes off of Jack as he starts taking his jeans off. 

“I’m not calling you a pervert babe. But I am getting naked and your eyes are glued to my ass.” Jack points out. “I’m your boyfriend so I’m allowed to look. That’s a fact.” George defends himself. Jack chuckles as he smooths down his fireproofs and starts putting his race suit on. Jack puts it on halfway before he ties the arms together around his waist like George has done. “So? How do I look? Does the white make me look taller?” Jack asks. George gets up from where he was sitting on his massage bed to stand at full height behind Jack in front of the mirror. “You definitely don’t look taller.” George says earning him an elbow to the stomach from Jack.

George wraps his arms behind Jack to try and appease him. “But you look sexy as hell.” George says as he admires their reflection on the mirror. He can’t keep the smile off of his face as he sees their reflection wearing matching race suits. Jack kisses his cheek and he knows he’s forgiven from his little dig at his height. “I think we look like a pair of sexy tubes of toothpaste babe.” Jack says which earns him a hearty laugh from George. “Yeah we do. Minty fresh as fuck.” George adds before he gives Jack a proper kiss. “I’m actually so fucking happy to be twinning with my boyfriend.” Jack says before he leans in once more. “Now shall we go to work and look hot for the cameras?” Jack asks with a wink. “Let’s knock ‘em dead babe.”


End file.
